Power Rangers: Warriors Armada Squad
'''Power Rangers: Warriors Armada Squad '''is a Power Rangers Series. Its air as the first Power Rangers of the Billy2009 Power Rangers Universe. Created by Billy2009. Plot Characters Rangers Allies * Guard - the mentor of the Power Rangers. * Tronseid - Guard's assident. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Power Rangers MegaForce/Super MegaForce * Mr and Mrs. McRays - Kenny's Parents. * Dashimus "Dash" Sampson - Clint's Friend. * Captain Peter Coxfield - Anthony's Father who is a Police Captain and an good-hearted man. Villains Ravage Kingdom * King Savager - The main villain. * Queen Ravager - The secondly main villain. * Prince Savager - The third main villain. * Princess Ravager - the frouth main villain. * General Dreadmon * General Doomonger * Command Shadowonger * Soldier Monsters Monsters * Negarnage (Warriors Armada Squad, Unleashed!, Pt. 1-2) * MongeRay (Warriors Armada Squad, Unleashed!, Pt. 1-2) * Hydra-a-Pus (Hydra-a-Pus) * Sonichog (The Race) * Doomseid (The Dark Side of Tronseid) * Professor Clawser (Enter: Professor Clawser) * Arttrap (The Best Artist Ever in the World) * Blazemaster (The Molten Rages of the Blazemaster) * Task-Wing (The Training) * Vortask (Under the Weather) * Electroid (After Shocked) * Huntnog (How To Catch a Power Ranger?) * Goldark (The Powers of the Golden and White Warriors, Pt. 1-2) * Whiteark (The Powers of the Golden and White Warriors, Pt. 1-2) * Dark Warriors Armada Squad Megazord (The Powers of the Golden and White Warriors, Pt. 1-2) Megazords and Zords Episodes 1.Warriors Armada Squad, Unleashed!, Pt. 1: When the Ravage Kingdom has returns from being sealed 10,000,000 years. Guard saves and chosen 5 teenages to become the Power Rangers Warriors Armada Squad to stop the Ravage Kingdom, Once and for all. 2.Warriors Armada Squad, Unleashed!, Pt. 2: As the Warriors Armada Squad Rangers contuies their battles against the Ravage Kingdom. 3.Hydra-a-Pus: The Rangers begins training so they must learn how to works together which must come true where a ancident monster know as the Hydra-a-Pus which has been unleashed by King Savager. Meanwhile, Guard tells the Rangers how his came to Earth years ago. 4.The Race: Queen Ravager is hosting a race which stars the Warriors Armada Squad Rangers with their Warriors Armada Cycles against Sonichog. Who will win? 5.The Dark Side of Tronseid: After a tuff battle against King Savager. Tronseid was hits by lightning and don't gets hurt. But when he start acting very strange which the Rangers and Guard thanks that they has been the greatest enemy of all: Tronseid's dark side, Doomseid. 6.Enter: Professor Clawser: Professor Clawser kidnaps Guard and challenge the Rangers to a riddler duel where they must slove 4 riddles that never know about. 7.The Best Artist Ever in the World: Anthony begins art class as his dream of being the best artiest in the world which gives King Savager a idea: by senting Arttrap who kidnaps the best artists around the world which the Rangers must stop him. Meanwhile, Kenny meets the Legendary Mighty Morphin Red and Green Ranger, Jason Lee Scotts and Tommy Oliver and later on, the other members of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! 8.The Molten Rages of the Blazemaster: As the Mighty Morphin Rangers begins teaching the Warriors Armada Squad Rangers of their old tricks in order to defeat the Ravage Kingdom. Meanwhile, King Savager sent Blazemaster who sent the whole world on fire which both of the Rangers teams must stop him. 9.The Training: The Rangers meets the MegaForce Rangers who begins training thems to be more powerful to destroy the Ravage Kingdom. However, the monster Task-Wing attacks and kidnaps Kenny and Troy. The Rangers must saves thems while Kenny and Troy are thinking of a way to escapes. 10.Under the Weather: The Rangers must find a way of how to stop a monster who can make peoples saids by using the weather by ruining. Meanwhile, Anthony must make a choice after his father was spying on him while fightning Arttrap. 11.After Shocked: Kenny and the gang must find a way of how to get their powers back from Electroid who steal their powers by using his secret powers, Electro-Sucker Powers Blaster. Meanwhile, Guard and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers battles King Savager and his family on a werehouse and later goes to the Beach. 12.How To Catch a Power Ranger?: Prince Savager hired a master monster who can finally hunt down the Warriors Aemada Squad Rangers, Once and for all. 13.The Powers of the Golden and White Warriors, Pt. 1 14.The Powers of the Golden and White Warriors, Pt. 2 15. Category:Billy2009